Quiero volver a ver la luz de tus ojos
by Misai-Tan
Summary: Se prometieron estar juntos por siempre, pero no todas las promesas se pueden cumplir. Algo que no se lo esperaban los separará. ShindouxKirino, KariyaxHikaru, TsurugixTenma
1. El recuerdo de una vida perfecta

_La luz de tus ojos, solo en ella me siento cómodo. Daría lo que fuera por retroceder el tiempo y ver esa luz que ciega mi alma. Quiero tenerte junto a mí, quiero ser para ti, al menos por un segundo de mi martirio_

~~~o~~~o~~~

En una base de armamento del gobierno se planeaba encontrar la solución para lograr la victoria del país en una guerra futura. Tales inventos fueron desarrollados por más de 15 años. Ese día se pensaba que lograrían tenerlo listo y convertir su país en un ejemplo para el mundo. La persona a cargo de la investigación, Kira Seijirou, decidió que ese día encenderían su valiosa arma

-**Ha sido mucho tiempo de esfuerzo y dedicación para nuestro país, llevamos la ciencia más allá de los límites de la actualidad y logramos desarrollar una increíble mente artificial capaz de obedecernos en nuestras futuras guerras. El mundo alabará tal logro **– Decía enfrente de todos el Jefe de la investigación – **Hoy es el día, de ver los frutos de nuestros esfuerzos**.

Se escuchó una gran ovación de parte de todo el personal que se encontraba escuchando su discurso.

-**Padre, voy a encenderlo** – Pedía autorización una joven oji-azul, que llevaba lentes y una bata

-**Hazlo Hitomiko **– allí fue donde comenzó todo.

~~~o~~~o~~~

-**Ranmaru, pásame la pelota **– Pedía un pequeño peli-gris a un peli-rosa con 2 moños, que tenía ojos color cyan.  
No sólo se encontraban los dos niños, sino también su grupito de amigos. Un niño entusiasmado y alegre, peli-castaño de nombre Matsukaze Tenma; un chico con un semblante frío y serio pero con gran corazón, con cabello azul oscuro llamado Tsurugi Kyosuke; un arrogante peli-azul llamado Kariya Masaki; y un inocente peli-azul llamado Kagemaya Hikaru. Además el pequeño peli-rosa se llama Kirino Ranmaru y el peli-gris, Shindou Takuto.

Todos vivían en un pequeño pueblo a orillas del mar, se habían conocido todos desde la guardería y no se querían separar apenas a los 10 años de Ranmaru y Takuto, y los nueve años de Kyosuke, Hikaru, Masaki y Tenma. A parte de Ranmaru, las demás familias eran muy bien posicionadas económicamente y si querían podían irse de ese pequeño pueblo, pero los niños no querían irse y dejar atrás a Ranmaru, por lo menos hasta que todos fuesen mayores y pudieran ir a estudiar con él en otra ciudad, al menos ése era su sueño.

Ranmaru sólo vivía con su madre, en una casa promedia, debido a la prematura muerte de su padre cuando el sólo tenía 6 años. Encontró apoyo en sus amigos y ellos deseaban estar todos juntos, pero eran muy pequeños para decidirlo.

-**Allá va Takuto **– El oji-cyan le lanzó la pelota, pero por el impulso se cayó, y se golpeó contra el suelo. – A-ay – Se sobaba donde se había dado el golpe.

-**Jaja, ay Senpai que torpe es **– Se burlaba a carcajadas Masaki

-**No te burles de él **– Le miró Takuto mientras corria a auxiliar al menor – ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le extendió la mano al peli-rosa, la cual aceptó con gusto, sonriéndole

-**Si estoy bien, gracias** – Se levantó y se estiró un poco, para besar la mejilla de Takuto en forma de agradecimiento con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ante eso Takuto le sonrió embobecido.

-**Tsk, consigan otro lugar para coquetear, ya se está acercando la hora para ir a casa **– Ante lo dicho por el peli-azul de ojos ámbares, ambos se separaron riendo nerviosamente. Tsurugi vió su reloj y se dio cuenta que en efecto ya debían irse – **Parece que nos pasamos de hora. Chicos los veo mañana ya debo volver a casa. Vamos Tenma te djo en tu casa** –Esta vez se dirigió al peli-castaño. El cual dio un saltito de felicidad.

-¡**Viva! **– Se volteó a ver a los demás – **Nos vemos mañana **– Los despidió con la mano, y los demás devolvieron el gesto. Luego fue tomó la mano de Tsurugi mientras iban al auto de la familia Tsurugi, donde los esperaba su respectivo chofer.

-**Y después dice que somos nosotros los que coqueteamos** – Dijo riéndose el peli-rosa, haciendo que los demás también rieran.

-**Nosotros también nos vamos Senpais **– Habló el pequeño Kageyama, haciendo una pequeña reverencia –**Invité a Masaki a ver una película en mi casa** – Habla sonrojado, y sonrojando de paso a su compañero.

-**Valla, valla, con que esas son tus andanzas, eh** – Dijo riéndose el peli-rosa

**-Sólo voy porque la película lo asustaría tanto que empezaría a molestar mañana porque tiene miedo**

-**Pero es una comedia **– Comentó inocentemente, haciendo que una gotita resbalara por la nuca del mayor, mientras los mas grandes reían ante eso.

**-Ejhem **– Se aclaró la garganta – **Bueno, vámonos ya **–Dicho eso, Masaki se fue de la playa en la que estaban, siendo seguido por un Hikaru que les hizo otra reverencia a sus Senpais.

-**Oye Takuto **– Volteó a ver a su querido amigo, una vez se fueron todos

**-¿Qué pasa?** – Le contestó con una linda sonrisa

-¿**Crees que podamos seguir viviendo como ahora?**

-¿A qué te refieres?

– Preguntó algo confundido, acariciándole su mejilla derecha con el dorso de su mano, provocando un tierno sonrojo en el peli-largo

**-Es que yo soy muy feliz con todos ustedes y a pesar de que a veces peleamos, ustedes son mi familia, no quiero que nos separemos –**

Dijo con la mirada gacha. El peli-gris no entendió la razón del comportamiento de él, pero su deber era darle su total apoyo

-**No pienses en cosas asi, siempre estaremos juntos, siempre estaremos para ti**

-¿Lo prometes?

– Preguntó sonriéndole esperanzado a Takuto

-**Te lo prometo** – Y asi lo abrazó. Hay cosas que son difíciles de cumplir…

~~~o~~~o~~~

Habían transcurrido 2 horas desde que se encendió la mente artificial capaz de lograr victorias, poseedora de una increíble tecnología avanzada, y siendo un secreto del gobierno. Todos los científicos se dieron cuenta que sus esfuerzos de quince años, lograron crear una increíble mente artificial capaz de superar la razón del humano, pero le dieron demasiado poder a esa maquina.

La mente artificial en cuanto fue encendida, le bastó dos minutos para destruir completamente el laboratorio donde fue creada, se fusionó con la tierra y lodo que habían en los jardines, y con algunos animales, dándole una apariencia monstruosa. Era una terrible arma de guerra que estaba en su contra, de sus creadores; y tras de eso tenían habilidades y una mente brillante, si eso escapaba de la base, el mundo podría correr un grave peligro en esa situación.

-**Pa-padre –** Llamaba Hitomiko con una gran herida en la pierna, a su padre,el cual tenía una herida en el brazo. Lamentablemente, ellos eran los menos heridos del grupo de científicos **-¿Qué ha-haremos a-ahora? N-Nuestro plan fa-falló**

-Le di-dispararemos bo-bombas, asi perderá su e-estabilidad y podremos destruirle

– Oprimió un botón que indicaban mísiles y fijó el punto donde se encontraba el monstruo, ya que no se podría llamar diferente a semejante cosa. Alli las bombas estallaron.

-**Estoy se-seguro que con e-eso lo afec-afectamos asi s-sea un po-poco, y no te preocupes ya llamé a las o-otras ba-bases, ellos lo bu-buscaran y-y-y lo destruirán, mu-muy pro-pronto también vendrán por nos-nosotros**

-En-Entendido, pa-padre.

~~~o~~~o~~~

En efecto, las bombas lograron darle al monstruo, según sus análisis internos tendría que reconstruir gran parte de su sistema, pero también detectaba que varios vehículos venían, asi que entró al agua y nadó lo mas lejos que pudo. No llegó tan lejos como hubiese querido, pero el creía que a esa distancia era suficiente para que no lo alcanzaran, se detuvo en esa playa y apagó su detector, para que no pudieran rastrearlo. Él odiaba completamente haber sido creado por inútiles humanos, sólo habían pasado 2 horas, pero le molestaba seguir las órdenes de alguien tan inferior. Ya después buscaría su venganza, no sólo contra los del gobierno, sino también contra todos los humanos

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ranmaru había llegado al lugar donde él y sus amigos siempre jugaban en las tardes, en la playa. Como llego una hora antes no había nadie cerca, asi que decidió pasear un poco la playa mientras los demás llegaban.

Llegó a una zona que no conocía y escuchó un terrible rugido, su sentido común le decía que debía alejarse de ese lugar, pero le ganó su duda, asi que siguió adelante. Al llegar encontró, algo que el creía saber que se parecía a pie grande o algo asi. Tomó una rama para comprobar se estaba vivo. El monstruo gruño, haciendo que el peli-rosa se cayera al suelo.

-¿**Cómo te atreves a tocarme? – **Gruñó molesto el monstruo, asustando a Ranmaru

-**S-Solo quería saber si se encontraba bien **– Decía, mientras temblaba un poco

**-¿Qué te importa si estoy bien? **– Decía muy molesto –** ¿Acaso viniste a molestarme? Si es asi puedes largarte, asqueroso humano **– El peli-rosa se molestó por lo que dijo el monstruo, si interesaba de si seguía viva ¿y asi le pagaba?

-**Oye **– Se levantó del suelo y lo miró con más confianza –** No te he dicho nada grosero, para que los demás te acepten, tú debes aceptarlos primero.**

-¡Tu no me mandas!

-¡Tu a mi tampoco! Si yo quiero, me quedaré aquí, por lo que veo está herido asi que no lo puedes impedir

– Sonrió victorioso mientras se sentaba donde antes había caído. El monstruo decidió dejar de pelear, ya que eso gastaría mas sus circuitos y no valía la pena

Luego de un rato el oji-cyan comenzaba a aburrirse y a sentirse culpable por hablarle asi a esa criatura, asi que se giró a verlo tiernamente

-**Oye, lamento si me comporté mal antes, pero no deberías ser tan gruñón, yo solo quiero conocerte, ne?** – El monstruo no le contestó, Ranmaru suspiró y decidió continuar – **Yo soy Kirino Ranmaru, tengo 10 años, mucho gusto **– Volvió a sonreírle. El monstruo lo pensó un poco, se veía realmente tierno y aunque hubieses empezado mal, ahora veía a la único persona que le había sonreído con sinceridad y no con ganas de usarlo o con miedo. Técnicamente se enamoró de su sonrisa

**-Yo soy una maquina creada por el gobierno, fui encendido ayer, y también trataron de destruirme mis creadores** – El monstruo esperaba que el infante se asustara y saliera corriendo, pero en cambio siguió sonriendo.

**-Eso es genial, no todos los días ves algo tan especial**

-¿Crees que soy especial?

-Para mí todos son especiales, tu también los eres

Y asi pasaron un rato conversando, el monstruo no quería que le pasara nada a ese bello peli-rosa que le hablaba tan amablemente, por eso si destruia la Tierra, sólo a él lo dejaría vivo.

~~~o~~~o~~~

**-¡Ranmaru! **– Gritaban todos su amigos recorriendo la playa. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que acordaron encontrarse y él no aparecía, fueron a su casa y su madre les dijo que él había salido una hora antes. Todos estaban muy preocupados, no era normal que él se perdiese asi, algo malo le tuvo que haber pasado.

-**Creo que es mejor llamar a la policía** – Propuso preocupado Kyosuke, ya lo habían buscado en todas partes donde él solía ir

-**Vallan ustedes, yo recorreré la playa una vez mas, nos encontramos en mi casa **– Dijo Takuto

**-Hecho **– Y asi cada uno partió, dejando a Shindou preocupado corriendo alrededor de la playa

-**Ranmaru, ¿dónde estas?** – Susurró para sí

~~~o~~~o~~~

Estaban hablando tan tranquilamente, que cuando se fijó en la hora se sorprendió de todo el tiempo que había transcurrido.  
-**Oh no, deben estar preocupados por mi, van a matarme **– Decía el pequeño peli-rosa, mientras el monstruo se tomaba muy literal lo que dijo

**-¿Quién te matará? Si las verá conmigo si siquiera lo intenta** – Juraba el monstruo, a lo que al oji-cyan le bajo una gotita

-**Es solo una expresión** – Reía nervioso, mientras que el monstruo volvía a estar tranquilo – **Si quieres puedo venir a verte mañana otra vez**

-Ya mañana me habré ido

– dijo algo triste de separarse del chico, mientras este bajaba la cabeza también algo triste – **Prométeme algo**

-¿Qué cosa?

-No le digas a nadie sobre mi

-¿Por qué no?

– Él planeaba contarle todo a sus amigos

-**Sólo promételo, si? **– Aunque Ranmaru seguía confundido, asintió –** Adiós, Ran**

-Adiós

– Y asi se fue el pequeño niño

-**No te preocupes mi Ran, no será un adiós eterno, no dejaré que te vallas de mi lado.** – Susurró para sí, mientras lo veía alejarse

~~~o~~~o~~~

-¡**Ranmaru! **– Aún gritaba el pequeño y preocupado Takuto, imaginándose hasta el peor escenario posible, cuando la vocecita mas hermosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos

**-¡Takuto! **– Ahí venía Ranmaru corriendo hacia él, el peli-gris no lo dudó y también fue hacia él, cuando llegaron se abrazaron, aunque Takuto con mucha fuerza – **T-Takuto, no r-respiro**

-¡Tonto! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Me tenías muy preocupado, y no solo a mi, todos están buscándote, no desaparezcas asi otra vez, entendido?

– Lo soltó un poco para tomarlo de los hombros mientras algunas lagrimas caian de sus mejillas, realmente se había asustado

-**Lo lamento, Takuto. No volverá a ocurrir** – Lo abrazó otra vez, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, mientras este le acariciaba si cabello rosa.

**-¿Y donde estabas?** – Le miró ya mas tranquilo

- **¿Eh?** – Lo miró a los ojos. Recordó lo que le dijo el monstruo – **Sólo me perdí en una parte de la playa que nunca había visto.**

- Entonces para la próxima no vuelvas a venir tan temprano o por lo menos no vayas a lugares que no conozcas, tu solo

– Le sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

**-Si**

Luego ambos fueron a casa de Takuto, que era el centro para reunirse. Alli algunos se abrazaban a Ranmaru, otros lo regañaban, y otros simplemente aliviados, la policía le aconsejó que no volviera por esos lares. Él sólo asintió, si supieran lo que realmente hubiese pasado no lo creerían, pero una promesa es una promesa

~~~o~~~o~~~

Al día siguiente, el monstruo volvió a la base dispuesto a demostrarles a los débiles humanos que nunca podrían contra él y a lograr su plan secreto que formuló el día anterior.

Intentaron con diferentes armas, recursos, estrategias, pero era simplemente imposible de destruir. Cortos de ideas, y ya con las heridas mas o menos curadas, Kira alzó una bandera blanca en señal de derrota y con un megáfono se dirigió al monstruo

**-¿Qué es lo que deseas para que dejes de destruir la base y no le hagas daño al mundo?** – El monstruo simplemente sonrió, todo salía de acuerdo a su plan – **Te daremos lo que quieras con tal de que pares esto y no hagas mas daño **– El gobierno se sentía realmente impotente y humillado, tener que rogar la vida era demasiado.

-**Tengo un deseo, si lo cumplen dejaré de destruir pero si no lo cumplen destruiré la Tierra entera hoy mismo** – Tenía una risa muy maliciosa, no parecía una amenaza, parecía una promesa que cumpliría

**-¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

~~~o~~~o~~~

Los niños estaban jugando como siempre lo hacían en la playa, esta vez Tenma decidió recoger a Ranmaru a su casa para que no volviera a pasar lo mismo que el día anterior. Todo estaba bien, hasta que de repente llegaron unos hombres en una camioneta negra y se dirigió a ellos.

**-¿Alguno de ustedes es Kirino Ranmaru? **– Dijo un hombre mostrando su placa para calmar a los niños, no querían que ellos pensaran que los iban a secuestrar o algo ai

-**Soy yo, ¿Ocurre algo?** – Al decir eso, el hombre lo tomó de la mano

**-Llevame a tu casa, debo hablar con tu madre acerca de una misión del estado**

-Que misión del estado ni que nada

– Dijo Kariya acercándose a ellos para proteger a Ranmaru, todos se acercaron a él a hacer lo mismo – **No dejaremos que te lo lleves así como así.**

-¿Por qué mejor no vamos a mi casa? Es mas grande y asi podremos identificar si son de verdad del gobierno

– Dijo esta vez Takuto que se paró delante de Ranmaru protegiéndolo

**-De acuerdo, desde allí avísale a tu madre para que hablemos allá **– No servía de nada pelear con los niños, pensó el hombre.

~~~o~~~o~~~

En la casa de la familia Shindou se encontraban los padres de todos los niños, estaban los niños, el sujeto que les había mostrado la placa y 3 personas mas del gobierno. El padre de Hikaru también trabajaba en el Gobierno, a pesar de no tener conocimiento del por qué estaban todos buscando a Ranmaru, podía asegurar que las placas eran reales.

-**Mi nombre es Saginuma Osamu, soy la mano derecha del funcionario mas alto del gobierno **– Todos en la sala miraban atentos y aun con duda – **Tal vez suene algo extraño lo que estoy a punto de decir, menos para ti Kirino Ranmaru**

-¿Por qué?

– Preguntó la Sra. Kirino que tenía a su hijo a su lado.

Comenzó explicando el verdadero motivo por el cual Ranmaru se había "perdido" ayer, todos estaban sorprendidos y algunos no lo creían. El peli-rosa solo agachaba la cabeza, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendido.

**-¿Cómo se enteraron? Se suponía que nadie debía saberlo **– Dijo el peli-rosa aun con la mirada abajo

-**Ese monstruo llegó a nuestra base central destruyendo todo, nos humilló terriblemente, y con la condición de que no destruyera el mundo le decidimos conceder lo que él quisiera. El nos contó lo que pasó ayer con ustedes y luego nos pidió su deseo**

-¿Y-Y qué pidió?

– Preguntó algo nervioso Takuto, eran muchas historias para un solo día

~~~o~ Flash Back ~~o~~~

**-¿Por qué nos cuentas eso monstruo? **– Preguntaba el científico que realmente no entendía la razón de si "historia feliz"

**-Es simple, quiero que me entreguen a ese niño, si me lo dan ya no destruiré al mundo **– Decía con una risa que heló a todos en esa sala

**-¿Quieres que sacrifiquemos a un niño de 10 años? Eso es cruel **– Habló esta vez Hitomiko

-**Sacrificar es una palabra muy grande, sólo me lo llevaré de donde vive a otro país, yo viviré con él y él deberá quedarse conmigo y obedecerme en todo**

-¿Lo quieres convertir en tu esclavo? Pero el fue amable contigo ¿Por qué le harias eso?

– Habló el científico mayor

**-Vivir con humanos es detestable, lo sacaré de ese mundo y vivirá conmigo. Además sería normal que me obedezca, después de todo sigo siendo mas fuerte que él**

-Acabarás con su vida

-Entonces hagamos un trato, que pase conmigo 6 años, donde me obedecerá y estará conmigo, luego de ese tiempo dejaré que decida si desea seguir conmigo o con los otros humanos, claro que querrá seguir estando conmigo pues soy mejor que ustedes. Y para que no esté en contra del Gobierno de otros países, el irá a la escuela y hará la mitad de las cosas que hace un niño de su edad, la otra mitad la pasará conmigo. ¿Qué dicen? ¿La Tierra o el niño?

-Pero…

- Hitomiko iba hablar pero fue interrumpida por el alto cargo del Gobierno

**-Es mejor que sea solo un niño a que sea toda la Tierra** – Le dijo a Hitomiko que quedó muda con sus palabras tan frias y sin llena de sentimiento – **Monstruo, es un trato.**

~~~o~ Fin del Flash Back ~~o~~~

Nadie se podia creer lo que habia salido de los labios de ese hombre. ¿Sacrificar a Ranmaru? Ellos no lo permitirían. Lamentablemente los únicos que pensaban así eran los niños y la Sra. Kirino que abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo que se había puesto a llorar.

**-¡No dejaré que se lleven a mi hijo de mi lado!** – Abrazaba aún más fuerte a su hijo, mientras los demás niños se ponían delante de ellos para protegerlos.

-**Señora, es una misión que le fue encomendada a su hijo, él será a un héroe** – Trataba de tranquilizarla Osamu, sin mucho éxito

-**Vallan a buscar otro héroe, no toquen a Ranmaru **– Esta vez habló el peli-gris

Había mucha tensión en ese ambiente, podría empezar una pelea, hasta que el peli-rosa se levantó ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-**Yo… Yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme por protegerlos a todos** – Dijo aún con lagrimas en los ojos. Todos se sorprendieron, los del Gobierno estaban felices, los padres de los chicos lo miraban con pena pero para ellos era mejor sacrificar a Ranmaru que a sus hijos*, los niños no se la creían, y su madre solo lloraba

- **Por favor, Ranmaru, no lo hagas **– Lo tomó del brazo Takuto, mientras tenían lagrimas en su ojos, al igual que todos sus amigos

-** Lo hago por ustedes, por protegerlos** – Levantó el rostro y sonrió con melancolía. Luego se dirigió a Osamu –**Dejen que vaya con mi madre, es la única condición** – Los hombres lo pensaron un poco, y al final asintieron.

Decidieron que en una hora se llevarían a Ranmaru, asi que el se fue a empacar con su madre, ambos aún lloraban

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ya había llegado el momento de que Ranmaru se fuera, todos sus amigos fueron a despedirlo, los padres de estos no se aparecieron. Todos se abrazaron en grupo mientras lloraban. Luego se despedían uno por uno de Ranmaru.

**-No nos olvides nunca **– Dijo el pobre y destrozado Tenma

-**Nunca lo haré **– Trató de responder tranquilo

-**Eres nuestro héroe **– Dijo esta vez el oji-ámbar

-**Lo seré por ustedes** – Seguía tratando de parecer tranquilo

-**Te estaremos esperando siempre** – Habló un pobre Hikaru, que aún no se creía lo que pasaba

-**Yo regresaré** – Cada vez era mas difícil parecer tranquilo

-**Senpai, no cambies, siempre se tu por que esa es tu esencia** – Habló Masaki muy dolido

- **Y-yo jamás cambiaré **– No podía más

-**Lamentó romper tu promesa **– Hablo Takuto que se mordía su labio inferior y apretaba los puños. Eso fue lo que hizo que Ranmaru dejara de estar tranquilo y se pusiera a llorar otra vez

**-No fue tu culpa, algún día nos volveremos a ver, por favor espérame** – Lo abrazó fuertemente – **Toma para que no me olvides **– Le dio un pañuelo blanco

-**Pero tu abuela te lo regaló**

-Quiero que tu lo tengas

– Le sonrió y se separó de él

-**Entonces toma tu mi pañuelo, éste me lo dio mi tío antes de morir, recuerdas?** – Le preguntó mientras de daba un pañuelo color azul oscuro. El menor asintió

Todos se volvieron a abrazar, y esta vez Ranmaru le dio un beso a Takuto, fue todo inocente y solo fue un simple contacto, que significó mucho para los dos

**-Adiós **– Fue lo último que escucharon mientras la camioneta se alejaba – **Adios, mi querida familia, adiós Takuto **– Susurró para sí Ranmaru

o Cinco años después

~~~o~~~o~~~

(*) Esos padres, aunque me de rabia aún hay padres asi, que decepción

Este fué mi primer fic espero que les haya gustado  
Dejen sus reviews para saber si no quedó tan mal como to creo TT TT

¿Quién creen que sea el alto cargo que le pareció bien sacrificar a Ranmaru?  
¿Takuto olvidará a Ranmaru?  
¿Pongo mas de las otras parejas?  
¿Les gustó?  
¿Quieren conty?


	2. El infierno de una nueva vida

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Me agrada mucho que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primer fic.

~~~o~~~o~~~

**Cinco años después**

Ranmaru ya tenía quince años y consideraba esos cinco años como su peor infierno.

El monstruo permitió que su madre fuera con ellos, simplemente porque así lo quería su pequeño Ran, él aseguraba que todo eso lo hacía feliz ya que el peli-rosa siempre sonreía. Pero era una sonrisa falsa. Los del Gobierno de su país le dijeron que debía aparentar felicidad para que el monstruo no destruyera a nadie, y que si no lo cumplía, mataría a sus queridos amiguitos.

Ahora se encontraban en un país a 10 horas de su pueblo natal, todos los Gobiernos del mundo se enteraron de la situación y permitían a los tres vivir en cualquier lugar.

El monstruo cumplió lo que dijo, dejó que Ranmaru fuese a la escuela, pero un poco diferente. El monstruo pensaba que su deber era el de cuidar a Ranmaru ya que él lo cuidó y fue amable como nadie lo había hecho, pero su concepto de cuidar era muy extremo. Obligaba que Ranmaru vistiera ropas anticuadas para que se burlaran de él; el objetivo de eso era hacer que nadie se le acercara, para que no lo alejaran de él, y para que Ranmaru les cogiera odio a los humanos y jamás se separara de su lado.

A veces el monstruo tomaba apariencia humana y le pagaba a varios delincuentes para que le hicieran cosas terribles al peli-largo: le robaban, le golpeaban, le molestaban en la escuela, e incluso intento de violación. Ranmaru sabía que todo lo provocaba esa bestia, pero su deber era sonreír cuando éste venía a "salvarlo"

Los tres vivían en una especie de cabaña, La Sra. Kirino se encargaba del cuidado de la casa y de su hijo, mientras que Ranmaru estaba con el monstruo. Éste le pidió que lo llamara Padre, porque él se sentía así; Ranmaru debía obedecer sin rechistar, por el mundo, por su familia, por…

_-No pienses en cosas asi, siempre estaremos juntos, siempre estaremos para ti – _Por Takuto

-Mamá, no puedo seguir con esto – Decía el peli-rosa mientras se aferraba a su madre, el monstruo estaba cazando en el bosque, por lo que estos estaban solos en casa – Todos los días el mismo martirio, no he podido vivir como un adolescente normal. S-Siempre hago todo lo que dice, y-y nunca obtengo nada – Trataba de aguantarse, debía ser fuerte - ¿Cuándo se acabará todo esto?

- Hijo, sé que es duro, pero ya sobrevivimos 5 años, sólo falta uno – Le decía su madre mientras acariciaba su cabello, a ella también le dolia ver a su pobre hijo sacrificarse por un Gobierno que lo había abandonada y un mundo que todos los días lo humillaba, pero ella era su único apoyo moral asi que no podía permitir que eso le afectara, debía demostrarle fe – Muy pronto todo esto acabará y podras volver a tu vida, si?

- Creo que es tarde para volver a mi vida – Decía el oji-cyan mientras se separaba de su madre, y su flequillo tapaba su rostro

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó algo confundida

- Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía una vida normal, no me queda nada de esa vida feliz – Decía mientras alzaba su rostro y dejaba ver agua cristalina salir de su rostro

- Pero le prometiste a todos tus amigos que se volverían a encontrar – Le trataba de calmar un poco

- Ya ha pasado mucho y aún falta, yo creo que ya se olvidaron de mí – Se volvía a abrazar con fuerza a su madre – Y-Yo aún hago e-esto por ellos, pero tal vez ya m-e olvidaron. ¿Quién querría tener a un amigo que nadie quiere? ¿Alguien a quien todos abandonaron? – Sólo podía abrazar con más fuerza a su madre

- No pienses en eso, recuerda que ellos te adoran y te aseguro que te siguen esperando – No escuchó respuesta, pero sabía que al menos se había calmado un poco

- Me arrepiento de haberme encontrado a ese monstruo – Susurró el peli-largo

-Lo se, hijo – Lo abrazó mas fuerte – Lo se

~~~o~~~o~~~

-¿Por qué llorabas cuando entré a la cabaña, Ran? – Se encontraban ambos en una pequeña habitación. El monstruo lo estaba peinando ya que eso haría un buen padre, pensaba él. Al principio le hacía extraños peinados, pero sus dos colitas era lo ideal para él. Ya que el monstruo tenía mucha fuerza le arrancaba muchos cabellos al peli-rosa, el cual sólo podía quejarse por dentro y resistir el terrible dolor que causaban aquellas "caricias"

-Pues, recordé a unos familiares que murieron hace mucho tiempo – Mentía mientras sonreía, si el monstruo se llegaba a enterar que no era feliz con él, podría desatar su violenta e incontrolable ira

-No te preocupes por ellos, ahora estoy yo – Decía el monstruo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda – Y no dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi lado, no quiero que seas infeliz

-Lo se, Padre – Debía aguantar las ganas de llorar y las ganas de empujar a esa bestia de su cuerpo. Nada le haría mas feliz que no volver a ver a ese monstruo que debía llamarlo Padre.

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Que estilo, Ranmaru~-

- Hoy te ves mas sexy que nunca~ -

-¿Saldrías en una cita conmigo, querido chico soñado?

Esos y muchos mas comentarios se escuchaban esa mañana del lunes cuando el oji-cyan entraba a la escuela. Todo lo del asunto del "héroe" era un secreto internacional del Gobierno, casi nadie sabía sobre él – _Si solo supieran que lo hago por ellos_ – Pensaba triste Ranmaru. Debía aguantar.

-¿Escuchaste? Vendrán nuevos estudiantes hoy. Dicen que todos son muy guapos, extranjeros y hasta millonarios – Ranmaru casualmente pasaba por un grupo de amigas, y escuchó el chisme, solo suspiró. Otros mas que se burlarían de él.

- ¿Y cuándo vendrán? ¡Ya quiero verlos! – De repente su vista se fijó en Ranmaru y sonrió maliciosamente – Espero que no estén en el salón del fenómeno, porque sino se irán corriendo

-No seas injusta, yo estoy en su salón. ¿Por qué lo peor siempre me pasa a mi? – Se hacía la dolida, mientras todas sus amigas se burlaban – Ahh, tal vez sea porque te tengo cerca. Luego de eso todas comenzaron a reírse

Ranmaru las miró, suspiró y luego se fue rumbo a su salón. Esperaba que esos nuevos no estuvieran con él.

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Parece que ya llegamos – Señaló el conductor, al edificio de la escuela – Vendré a la hora de la salida, que les valla muy bien en su primer día de clases – Se despidió mientras los chicos bajaban de la camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados. Y así, se fue dejando a los chicos en la entrada.

-Ya llegó la hora – Decía seriamente uno de ellos

-No olviden el plan – Todos asintieron mientras entraban en la escuela

-Miren eso, bajaron de una camioneta ¡Deben ser ellos! – Todas las chicas y hasta algunos chicos se dirigían hacia ellos.

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Ya llegaron, vamos –

-Parece que ellos estarán en 3°, tal vez me toque con alguno de ellos –

-Que suerte tienes –

Seguían esos comentarios. Ranmaru seguía caminando a su salón sin voltear a ver a los nuevos, algunos lo tropezaban para llegar a los nuevos, pero aún asi no tenía la curiosidad de siquiera girarse a verlos. Su curiosidad ya antes le había jugado una mala pasada.

-_Que no me toque con ellos, por favor_ – Suplicaba por dentro.

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Podrán entrar en la segunda hora de clase, ¿Están completamente seguros de entrar en todos separados? Esta escuela pública es diferente al Instituto privado del que vienen.- Decía el Director Gouenji Shuuya, que se preocupaba de que a los nuevos estudiantes les asustara el primer día.

-Estamos seguros, Director – Hablo una voz algo tímida pero muy convincente

-De acuerdo, pero a usted debo pedirle algo muy especial – Se giró a uno en específico – En el salón III A hay un chico del que todos se burlan, por favor trate de no hacerlo usted. A él le toca aguantar todos los días la humillación de estudiantes y profesores – Gouenji, al ser director de la escuela de Ranmaru, sabía perfectamente lo que debía pasar él, por eso trataba de ayudarlo en lo que pudiese

-No se preocupe, yo no seré malo con él –

-Bien, eso es todo. Ahora por favor diríjanse a secretaría para que les den sus horarios y algunos libros. Ya saben, segunda hora

-Entendido – Dijeron todos a la vez

-Ya falta poco – Susurró el que el director le había dado la advertencia

~~~o~~~o~~~

Sonó el timbre de la segunda hora y todos estaban muy emocionados con los nuevos, excepto Ranmaru. Él se giró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que la única mesa de dos personas que tenía un lugar vacío era la de él, nadie quería sentarse con él y se llegara uno de los nuevos a su clase debía sentarse a su lado. En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y todas las chicas gritaron de emoción.

-Parece ser que aquí habrá uno de los nuevos – Dijo la profesora que se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla, el estudiante le dio una autorización y la mujer lo dejó pasar – Adelante, ponte en frente de la clase, yo diré tu nombre y luego puedes hablar de tus gustos – El menor asintió y pasó, viendo como todas las chicas tenían corazones en los ojos y algunos chicos lo miraban atento.

Ranmaru se puso a escribir en su diario, el cual lo tenía desde que fue a vivir con el monstruo donde contaba todo lo que sentía sobre ello, sin prestarle atención al que se paraba en frente.

-Su nombre es Takuto… - Solo eso pudo escuchar el peli-rosa, que dejó de escribir por un momento y luego continuó sin levantar la vista, pensando – Que crueldad, hasta se llama igual. El destino de verdad es injusto conmigo – Y así no prestó atención a todo lo que dijo el nuevo estudiante.

-Correcto, ahora que ya te presentaste, puedes sentarte donde haya un puesto desocupado – Le dijo amablemente la maestra, sin darse cuenta que el único asiento vacio era el que tenía Ranmaru a su lado

-Espere, Sensei – Levantó el brazo una de las chicas

-Si, ¿Qué ocurre, Okatsu? – Habló ahora mirando a la chica

-No sería justo que el lindo nuevo se sentara al lado del fenómeno – Señaló al peli-rosa, el cual aún seguía escribiendo – Ponga a alguien mas ahí y siente al nuevo en otra parte

-Cierto, no me había fijado que solo había ese puesto – Ahora miró al chico – Puedes sentarte donde gustes, la persona que esté allí se sentará con el fen… digo, con el chico que está al final – Decía falsamente, mientras toda la clase se burlaba. El chico solo sonrió

-No se preocupe, yo me sentaré con él – Todos se sorprendieron al escucharle decir eso – El director me dijo que fuera amable.

-Siempre dice lo mismo, no le hagas caso. Ven siéntate al lado mío – Decia Okatsu, mientras recibía una pisada de su amiga a su lado.

-No, estaré bien con él. Además, me gusta estar al final – Se dirigió dónde estaba el puesto vacío, se sentó. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero luego tuvo que dar comienzo la clase, por lo que todos se concentraron en ella, bueno casi todos.

-Hola, mucho gusto – Habló amablemente el chico, dirigiéndose al peli-rosa que no quitaba la mirada de su diario.

-¿También te burlarás de mi, como todos lo han hecho? – Dijo algo triste aún sin ver. El chico se sintió algo triste por lo que dijo

-Yo no te juzgaría nunca.- Tomo el rostro de Ranmaru por el mentón para que lo mirara – Yo siempre estaré de tu lado.

Ranamru se sorprendió como nunca lo había hecho, no eran por sus tiernas palabras, ni por la confianza con la que lo trataba apenas conociéndose, era por su físico; Peli-gris, esos ojos marrones, esa sonrisa, ese rostro, pero sobretodo ese pañuelo blanco alrededor de su muñeca. No había duda, él era…

-T-Takuto –

~~~o~~~o~~~

Bien eso es todo del Cap. 2, espero que les haya gustado

Preguntas:

¿Creen que todos los nuevos son los antiguos amigos de Ranamru?

¿Será coincidencia que Takuto esté en esa escuela?

¿Todo volverá a ser como antes?

¿Qué pasará cuando "Padre" se entere?

¿Quieren conty?

¿Me darían helado?


	3. Los miedos de una vida

_Según todos mis años de experiencia, nací con mala suerte, una que no se puede quitar ni con tréboles de cuatro hojas o herraduras; no, debo cargar con ella el resto de mi vida… Pero… ¿Tal vez tenga alguna oportunidad de ser feliz, aun con esa mala suerte?_

~~~o~~~o~~~

-T-Takuto –

-Si, asi me presenté – Decia amablemente el peligris.

-Y-Yo , y-y-yo – Sentía lagrimas acumularse en sus orbes , ése no podía ser el verdadero Takuto, se supone que ya lo habrían olvidado y si no ¿Cómo pudo encontrarlo? No, algo definitivamente estaba mal. No podía confiar tanto asi como asi, aprendió eso durante sus cinco años. Tal vez seria algun doble o un robot, no estaba seguro –_ Parece que al final, el monstruo si me hizo desconfiar de los humanos _– Pensaba internamente el Peli-rosa. En ese momento se levantó de su asiento – Sensei, necesito ir a la enfermería – Se dirigió a la salida sin esperar una respuesta.

-Tu maldito engendro, sería mejor si no volvieras – Mencionó Okatsu logrando que toda la clase riera, inclusive la Maestra, exceptuando a un peli-gris que se veía preocupado por la repentina acción del peli-rosa

_-¿Acaso hice algo que lo pusiera asi?_ – Se preguntaba interiormente el nuevo alumno

-Sigamos con la clase – Dijo la maestra, después de que se le pasara la risa

-Hai

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ranmaru se acercaba a la enfermería con la única intención de recostarse en la camilla para lograr descansar de esa presión. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Simple, él ya se había hecho a la idea que su vida empezó a ser miserable desde el momento que se encontró a esa máquina, nadie medianamente cuerdo se acercaría a alguien como él; sabía que se habían prometido reencontrarse todos un día, pero era una simple promesa de niños. Su corazón quería que fuese asi, siempre soñaba con ese momento, pero debía ser realista y saber que eso no les convenía.

Ademas, se encontraba a 10 horas de su tierra natal y todos los Gobiernos del Mundo se aseguraban de "protegerlos", no habría forma que un chico de 15 años pudiera encontrarlo asi de simple.

-El destino es muy cruel, pareciera como si hubiese hecho algo realmente malo para que todo esto me pase – Dijo en voz alta mientras se detenía en el solitario pasillo. Ahora sus lagrimas contenidas empezaban a salir – Ya ni siquiera puedo ver alguna esperanza, solo soy torturado por un recuerdo – Sollozaba y trataba de secar sus lágrimas. De repente sintió que alguien se le acercó hasta ponerse en frente de él

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo?

~~~o~~~o~~~

La clase siguió y ahora Takuto se encontraba solo en ese pupitre para dos personas. Sentía algunas miradas, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En su mente solo estaba un peli-rosa.

De repente sintió su celular vibrar en su pantalón. Era un mensaje, asi que decidió sacarlo con mucho disimulo, aprovechando que la maestra estaba de espaldas y que él se encontraba en la última fila.

_-¿Has encontrado algo interesante por alla? Porque aquí no hay nada_ – Eso anunciaba el mensaje. El peli-gris sonrió para sus adentros mientras contestaba el mensaje

_-Yo si encontré algo interesante, pero parece que no quiere que me acerque ¿Por qué será? – _Esperó un poco, hasta que fue contestado.

_-No te preocupes, es normal que esté sorprendido e incluso asustado. Hay que darle tiempo. Además, es increíble que todo haya valido la pena – _

_-La verdad es que yo ya no puedo esperar mas –_

Y asi, guardó su celular y pensó – _Si fuera por mi, te estaría persiguiendo ahora mismo, Ranmaru-_

~~~o~~~o~~~

-T-Tu – Tartamudeaba el pobre peli-rosa al ver a quién tenía en frente.

-¡Ran! – El pequeño se lanzó al cuello de Ranmaru y lo abrazó fuertemente – Por fin, por fin, por fin – Decia alegremente y dando saltitos abrazando a Ranmaru. Este ultimo estaba algo ido, lo que podía ver enfrente era el pequeño Tenma, o eso parecía. Tenía miedo. Ese calor humano solo lo había sentido de su madre estos últimos 5 años, le asustaba que otro también lo hiciera, y lo peor es que no estaba seguro si de verdad era Tenma. Tenía mucho miedo.

Ranmaru lo separa bruscamente de los hombros, dejando sorprendido al pequeño castaño

-N-No te me ace-acerques – Retrocedia lentamente, mientras el castaño se quedó shockeado por la actitud tan diferente que tenia Ranmaru.

-No me temas, por favor – Decia algo deprimido el pequeño. A Ranmaru por alguna razón le partió el corazón, tal vez si era el verdadero Tenma, pero tal vez esperaba mucho de algo que simplemente no existía.

-Lo lamento – Se dio la vuelta mientras temblaba levemente – Tal vez me confundes con otra persona – Y asi salió corriendo

-Ran! – Gritó el castaño, aunque se quedó en el mismo sitio -Te buscamos, Ran. No dejaremos que nada nos separe ahora que te volvimos a encontrar.- Decia con una sincera y tierna sonrisa

~~~o~~~o~~~

Sonó el timbre del receso y todos habían salido. Ranmaru había pasado la tercera y el resto de la segunda hora escondido en un pequeño armario en la biblioteca. La biblioteca de por si estaba sola en los recesos, pero en ese armario no entraba nadie, asi que se sentía seguro.

No entendia desde que momento había comenzado a desconfiar en las personas. Siempre había soñado con verlos otra vez, pero ahora que veía su rostro sentía que lo engañaban

Se sentía abandonado por todos y le parecía raro que alguien fuera amable con él, sentía que a parte de su madre nadie lo quería; que sus amigos se merecían algo mejor que él. Takuto merecía una mejor vida, por eso siempre pensaba que lo mejor era que lo olvidaran, no quería que sufrieran por su culpa. Parecia que todos esos pensamientos formaron una especia coraza o escudo en su interior, haciendo que desconfiara hasta de lo mas obvio.

-Soy patético, ya ni parezco humano – Sus lagrimas corrian por su cara - ¿De verdad son ustedes? Quiero creer que si, pero no puedo. Me da miedo – Escondio su cara en sus rodillas, mientras abrazaba sus piernas

~~~o~~~o~~~

-¿Entonces si era él?

-¡Yo lo abrasé! – Hablaba muy feliz el castaño – Pero me apartó porque lo asusté – Mencionó algo triste mientras sentía una mano sobre su hombro

-Solo hay que hacer que confie en nosotros otra vez

-Mocoso, eso no es tan fácil

-Es cierto, fueron 5 años. Lo primero es lo primero, hay que mostrarle que si somos nosotros.

-¡A buscarlo! Separémonos y el que lo encuentre llama al resto – Asi todos se separaron y comenzaron a buscarlo aleatoriamente, excepto Takuto, que aun permanecía en ese lugar.

-_Tal vez no te haya visto por 5 años, pero aún se cosas de ti. Aun te conozco lo suficiente como para saber donde encontrarte_ – con ese pensamiento fue rumbo a la biblioteca.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Al llegar se dio cuenta que no estaba en ninguna de las mesas ni entre los estantes. Pero luego recordó algo: cuando él esta triste se esconde. Buscó con la vista el mejor lugar para esconderse y se topó con el armario ¡_Bingo!_

Abrió la puerta y vió al peli-rosa llorando. Su corazón se partió de sólo verlo asi, parecía que aun no había notado su presencia. Asi que entro al armario, cerró la puerta, se agachó y abrazó fuertemente a Ranmaru, el cual se sorprendió enormemente por ello. Trató de apartarse pero le fue imposible.

-Por favor, Ranmaru – Susurraba en su oído tiernamente – Mira mis ojos, soy yo. No me temas

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que si eres a quien yo espero? – Preguntó algo incómodo por la cercanía

-Soy la única persona en todo el mundo que sabría donde encontrarte cuando te pones triste, ¿Cómo crees que te encontré? – El peli-rosa abrió los ojos, tenía razón, nadie sabia que él se escondia ahí, un simple extraño no hubiese podido averiguarlo asi como asi. El peli-gris comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras le susurraba con una sonrisa – Sé que le temías a que alguien te encontrara, asi que siempre ibas a lugares imposibles de encontrarte. Yo era el único que podía encontrarte.

Por primera vez, Ranmaru se tranquilizó un poco, tal vez él si era… - ¿Tu eres mi Takuto? – Preguntó algo tímido. Recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte del otro.

-Por supuesto que si – Lo abrazó con mas fuerza – Soy capaz de recorrer otra vez el mundo con tal de sólo verte.

¿Qué podía pensar ahora? Aun tenia miedo. Miedo de que no fuera real, de que fuera un actor, de que el monstruo le hubiese pagado, de que solo fuera una broma. Pero por alguna razón también quería creer en él.

-¿No me aborreces?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Mirame, ya no soy el de antes. Nadie me quiere – Bajo su rostro triste

-Te lo dije antes, no? Te prometí estar juntos para siempre

-¿Solo lo haces por la promesa?

-No, yo lo hago por ti – Y asi unió sus labios como cuando se despidieron, algo tierno y corto. No podía asustar a Ranmaru, no ahora que ya sabía que era él

-5 años, esperé 5 años por esto – Se abrazó fuertemente. _Te dejare mis miedos, asi que tu dame la esperanza._ – Quedate conmigo

-Toda la vida

Una escena muy conmovedora y algo melancolica estaba ocurriendo entre ambos. Estaban tan concentrados en ellos, que no se fijaron en un par de ojos mecánicos que los miraban a distancia

-¡¿Por qué mi Ran está tan cerca de ese humano?! – Se escuchó un grito algo colérico


	4. El encuentro y misterios

Hola~ Lamento demasiado la demora, por alguna razón me había bloqueado terriblemente y no daba para escribir un continuación digna ya que cada vez que tenía algo lo borraba porque sabía que no era digno de la historia… Y luego de mucha guerra con mi mente (?) por fin pude hacer una conty aceptable, además como pago por haberme esperado tanto les dejaré un adelanto del Cap 5~, y les prometo que no tardaré en subir ese X´D

Sin mas retrazos aquí el cap 4

~~~o~~~o~~~

-5 años, esperé 5 años por esto – Se abrazó fuertemente. Te dejare mis miedos, asi que tu dame la esperanza. – Quedate conmigo

-Toda la vida – Cuando puso su brazo en la espalda del peli-rosa, sintió que temblaba - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me temes? – Sintió una pequeña y tímida negativa

-No es eso, es que no puedo creer que sea verdad – Se separó un poco para mostrar su pequeña carita nerviosa y su vista gacha – Realmente he esperado mucho, pero tanto tiempo me ha hecho d-desconfiar de todo… Le tengo mucho miedo a todo

El peli-gris miraba algo triste al peli-rosa ¿Qué demonios le hizo esa bestia para volver tan miedoso y asustadizo a su, anteriormente decidido, peli-rosa?

-No te preocupes, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero estoy aquí para protegerte – En ese momento recordó que debía llamar a sus amigos para avisarles que había encontrado al oji-cyan, tomó su celular y mandó mensaje a dos de ellos, sabía perfectamente que los mas pequeños se encontraban con estos dos.

_-¡Ya lo encontré!, estamos en la biblioteca, justo en el armario, ya esta mucho mas calmado_

Luego de mandar el mensaje se giró nuevamente hacia Ranmaru, realmente todo ese esfuerzo buscándolo había valido la pena, no le importaba lo que le dijeran los demás porque para él, Ranmaru era muy bello, esa feas ropas no podían ocultar su belleza. "Maldito monstruo" pensaba con mucho enojo el peli-gris.

-Dime algo Ran – Le hablaba en susurro y cariñosamente, se notaba aun nervioso - ¿Qué te ha hecho esa bestia para ponerte asi? – Comentó pero notó que el peli-rosa bajó la mirada entristecido.

-¿T-Tu también me juzgaras por mi apariencia?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Instantáneamente exclamó Shindou, haciendo que el oji-cyan lo mirara algo asombrado – Me refiero a tu actitud. Te recuerdo como alguien muy feliz, audaz, animado, decidido, ¿Tan malo es lo que te ha hecho? ¿Tanto has sufrido?

-No quiero hablar de eso, por favor – Nuevamente lo abrazó, haciendo que Takuto dejara de hablar de ello.

Asi se quedaron un rato, en espera de que todos llegaran para volver a ver a Ran.- _Creo que lo mejor es no decir nada, está muy sensible con todo esto ¿Y quién no? _– Pensaba el peli-gris mientras seguía abrazando cariñosamente al peli-rosa

~~~o~~~o~~~

Pasaban dos de los nuevos estudiantes por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, uno era el pequeño castañito que antes se había cruzado con Ranmaru, Matsukaze Tenma. Muchos de los chicos y las chicas de la escuela decían cosas como "que chico tan adorable" "y también violable~". Comentarios que realmente no eran escuchados por el pequeño, pero si por el chico que se encontraba a su lado, Tsurugi Kyousuke. El chico peli-azul y de ojos ámbares que tenía una expresión fría, a él realmente no le gustaban muchos esos comentarios por lo que era mejor mantener al chico no tan separado de él. También decían cosas de él "Que guapo, y de paso es rico, es el partido perfecto", pero a eso no le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué pasa Tenma? Pareces algo decaído – Comentó Tsurugi, algo extrañado por esa actitud del, normalmente, feliz Tenma

-Es porque Ran no quería que yo lo abrazara, no sabía que él me odiara – Comentó algo decaído. A pesar de los años, aún no había perdido su inocencia, pero si había madurado, por algo ya tenía 14 años

-No digas tonterías, él solo esta asustado, dale tiempo. Ya veras que todo lo que ha pasado valdrá la pena – Comentó poniendo su mano en el hombro del castaño, en signo de cariño y de apoyo. Justo en ese momento llegó el mensaje de Takuto, Kyousuke lo leyó y luego se lo mostró a Tenma que se alegró. - ¿Ves? Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, ahora vamos para a encontrarnos con él.

-¡Hemos pasado por mucho!

-Ya veras que todo será como antes – La sonrió el peli-azul, pero notó que el castaño se ponía serio

-Kyosuke-san, sabes que es imposible que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Mucho menos después de aquel accidente

-Lo lamento, no lo dije con esa intención – En ese momento llegó otro mensaje, el cual Tsurugi vió con algo de fastidio – Tsk, parece que no se rinden

-Por algo insisten tanto, deberías de responder algún día. Si tuviera la oportunidad yo lo haría – El castaño le sonrió con algo de tristeza – Aunque se que ambos casos son diferentes

-Por favor, deja de pensar en eso. Concentrémonos ahora en Ranmaru, Vale? Estoy seguro que quieres hablar con él

-Claro que si, pero espero que esta vez no me rechaze.- Hablaba alegre el castañito, pero se había puesto algo triste por recordar su pasado y el cómo llegó hasta allí. Pero no podía dejar que eso le arruinara el día, por fin hablaría con su amigo Ran otra vez, eso era mas importante. En ese momento llegó otro mensaje pero al celular de Tenma

_-Tenma -sama, no olvide que hoy es la transferencia semanal de Kiyama-sama. Despues de su primer día de clases le escoltaré a un cajero._

-Parece que otra vez es ese día, luego llamaré a Hiroto-san para agradecerle – Hablaba sonriente Tenma, mientras el peli-azul asentía – Ahora, vamos por Ran – Tomó la mano del oji-ámbar y lo arrastró a la biblioteca

_-Sin importar todo lo que le pasó, sigue siendo el lindo e inocente Tenma_ – Pensaba el peli-azul mientras era arrastrado por un nuevamente feliz Tenma

~~~o~~~o~~~

En otra parte de la escuela, iban los otros dos nuevos restantes. Masaki Kariya, un chico muy guapo con una actitud algo arrogante, también le hacían muchos comentarios y él solo les contestaba con su sonrisa prepotente, lo cual volvía locas a las chicas. A su lado estaba Hikaru Kageyama que miraba muy sonriente a todos, causándoles también muchos sonrojos. Ambos buscaban a Ranmaru

-¡Ya deja de estarle sonriendo a todos! – Hablaba desesperado el peli-azul, luego de alejarse de esa zona tan concurrida. Estaba enojado por esa actitud tan cariñosa de su compañero

-Pero usted también les sonríe – Hablaba mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-Si, pero no esa clase de sonrisa. La mía dice: Soy mejor que tu… Pero la tuya dice: Haz lo que quieras conmigo

-¿De verdad? Lo siento mucho – Bajó su cabeza triste

-Oh, vamos, no te pongas asi solo por eso. Sólo que no le andes sonriendo a extraños, vale? – Le sonrió, pero esta vez sonrió con sinceridad ya que no se trataba de un extraño sino del peli-morado

-Entonces a usted si puedo, verdad? – Volvió a subir la cabeza, emocionado

-C-Claro - Hablaba rascándose la mejilla con el dedo, realmente Hikaru le hacía sentirse incómodo. Carraspeó un poco – B-Bueno, ahora concentrémonos en la busqueda de Sempai

-Hai – Entonces fue ahí que llegó el mensaje de Takuto, ambos lo leyeron al tiempo y se alegraron – Vamos rápido a la biblioteca, Masaki – Le tomó la mano y ambos corrieron a la biblioteca

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ambos grupos de búsqueda habían llegado a la biblioteca casi al tiempo, todos estaban muy emocionados.

-¡Ya quiero ver a Sempai!

-¡Yo quiero hablar con él!

Al llegar a la puerta, prácticamente la tiraron abajo. Fueron directo al armario que les había indicado Takuto en su mensaje. Cuando lo abrieron, vieron al peli-rosa abrazado al peli-gris, ambos sentados en el suelo. Ranmaru tenía su cara escondida en el pecho de Takuto, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura.

Hikaru y Tenma casi se lanzan a abrazarlo también, pero fueron detenidos por ambos peli-azules, que los sujetaron. No podían asustarlo más. Takuto comprendió y se levantó, y luego ayudó al peli-rosa a hacerlo, este se escondió detrás de él.

-Ranmaru, no temas. Son ellos, estoy seguro que los recuerdas – Hablaba cariñosamente el peli-gris, mientras los demás sonreían. Sabían que debían darle su tiempo al peli-rosa y también sabían que ahora mismo Takuto era la persona mas feliz del mundo, no lo veían asi hace mucho.

El peli-rosa sacó su cabeza de la espalda de Takuto y se fijó bien: Ahí estaba otra vez ese castañito que lo había abrazado y que había pensado que no era real, ahí estaban los dos peli-azul y aquel tierno peli-morado. ¿Podía confiar? Ya había encontrado a Takuto, y por alguna razón sentía que era él. El peli-gris le mostraba a las otras cuatros personas que quería ver en todo el mundo.

_-Si estoy soñando o me están engañando…_ – Pensaba el peli-rosa mientras los veía a todos – _Entonces será mejor disfrutarlo antes de que se acabe._

-H-Hola, chicos – Ahí fue donde todos derramaron una o dos lagrimas de felicidad, ese era su peli-rosa, su querido amigo que se había sacrificado por ellos. Tenma no lo resistió mas y se abalanzó a Ranmaru que se asustó un poco al caer en el suelo con el castaño, pero esta vez no quería rechazarlo, parecía que todos habían pasado por mucho para encontrarlo y no merecían que no fuera amable con ellos. Le puso una mano en la cabeza y le sonrió, lo cual puso mucho más feliz al castañito.

-Cuidado nos lo ahogas, ha pasado mucho tiempo como para ir a enterrarlo – Comentaba divertido Kariya mientras se acercaba a darle también un pequeño abrazo a Ranmaru – Te extrañé mucho, Sempai

Y después le siguieron Hikaru, totalmente eufórico, y por último Kyousuke, que también le abrazó tiernamente para que no tuviera miedo

El peli-rosa se sentía muy feliz, tal vez podía volver a creer y no habría problemas, aunque aun le costaba corresponder abrazos, pero no importaba. Queria pensar que ese monstruo no podía meterse más con él, aunque sabía que era mentira… Y estaba a punto de comprobarlo

~~~o~~~o~~~

Aquellos ojos metálicos que antes observaban aquella escena del peli-rosa y el peli-gris, con notable fastidio, ya no se encontraban observando. Ahora había cambiado de forma y se veía como un hombre mayor, éste se encontraba hablando con unos hombres que se veían como delincuentes.

-Aquí esta el dinero que acordamos por teléfono – Hablaba de una manera muy formal – Mi amo estará esperando los resultados que desea

-A ver – Los hombres contaban el dinero, en efectivo. Era un grupo de 5 personas.- Si, está completo – Le hizo señas al que parecía ser el líder

-Entonces no hay ningún problema, cumpliremos con el recadito – Hablaba el jefe sentado en un gran sillón – Y créame que nos dará mucho gusto hacerlo~ - Se relamió los labios

-Excelente, espero que cumplan con sus servicios – Se reverenció con una sonrisa dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar

-Espera un momento – Le detuvo el líder, a lo que la bestia volteó – Yo no trabajo para desconocidos, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu jefe?

Una sonrisa algo tétrico salió de sus labios – Se llama Shindou Takuto – Y asi se retiró del lugar

Luego de alejarse lo suficiente como para que nadie lo viera, volvió a su forma y tenía un solo pensamiento en mente – No te preocupes, mi querido Ran. Ya verás que Padre solucionará todo y no tendras que preocuparte por ese aparecido. Seguiremos siendo felices como una familia. Sin obstáculos-

~~~o~~~o~~~

Hasta aquí el capitulo 4, no se si se habran dado cuenta, pero me gusta mucho el misterio~… Y como se que cierta personita me matará (?) si lo dejo asi… Pues le pondré mas misterio~ (Para que sufra!) … Aquí están los avances del capítulo 5, el cual aun estoy escribiendo, pero trataré de tenerlo rápido, para compensar tooodo este mes

~~~o~~~o~~~

_-¿¡Qué hacen!? ¡Suéltenme! – Exclamaba el peli-rosa mientras era sujetado por varios hombres._

_-No te resistas es inevitable – Tomaba sus ropas y comenzaba a tirarlas lejos – Mmm, con toda esa ropa te ves algo extraño, pero debajo de ella no esta nada mal – Se relamía sus labios mientras miraba dievertido la expresión de miedo y asco del oji-cyan_

_~~~o~~~o~~~_

_-Alguien lo pidió, asi que quédate tranquilito – Las muñecas del peli-rosa ya estaban adoloridas por tratar de soltarse de ese amarre de cuerdas, y también podía sentir el frío de la noche por su desnudo torso. Sabía que era inútil resistirse mientras estuviera amarrado y con cincos hombres delante, pero aún asi quería luchar, eso le dijo Takuto… _

_Esperen un momento, ¿Alguien lo pidió? Debió haber sido esa bestia, otra vez. Sólo debía esperar pacientemente a que volviera_

_-Oh, te has quedado calmadito. Significa que sabias que Shindou Takuto te mandaría a hacer esto – Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso no podía ser cierto._

_~~~o~~~o~~~_

_-A-Alejate de mi – Decía el peli-rosa muy asustado, apartándose de Takuto_

_-¿Por qué me temes? Ya te dije que estamos de tu parte_

_-Sabía que no debía confiar, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que todo sea tan color de rosa de un día para otro. – Apoyaba su acabeza en sus manos, mientras Takuto trataba de acercarse para lograr entender qué pasaba_

_-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Llegó Tenma con Kariya y vieron la escena_

_- Ustedes también, Alejense, por favor. Nunca debí confiar – Se aleja corriendo_

_~~~o~~~o~~~_

_-Mira estas marcas – Le enseñó las marcas que tenía en el cuello, producto de lo que le había pasado anoche, al pequeño castaño – No confío, no puedo confiar – abrazaba su piernas, en símbolo de protección_

_-Yo estoy contigo, por favor. Cree en mi_

_~~~o~~~o~~~_

_-Entonces ¡¿Qué hago?! – Exclamaba el castaño sentado en la cama del hospital con todos sus amigos rodeándole – Soy muy pequeño para hacerme cargo de la empresa y del dinero, y ni siquiera eso es legal. No hay nadie que se haga cargo de mi. Aun estoy triste por la muerte de mis padres. Y el único adulto que parecía confiable se quiere aprovechar de mi. ¡Soy muy pequeño para tomar una decisión asi! Y no puedo dejar todo de lado, porque hay personas que viven del dinero de mi familia – Sollozaba Tenma, para luego echarse a llorar escondiendo su cara en sus manos. Todos lo miraban con lástima y lo peor de todo es que él tenía toda la razón. Pero no podían abandonarlo y menos ahora._

~~~o~~~o~~~

Que les parece?~ Por fin logre terminarlo, aunque creo que con estos avances ahora si me querrán matar. Nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, pero desde ahora tratare de actualizar rápidamente, sobretodo porque la inspiración volvió a mi! Si hay personas que no gustan de los avances, pueden saltárselo si asi lo desean

Y como siempre, aquí les dejaré mis preguntas:

¿Quién creen que le mandó el mensaje a Tsurugi?

¿Qué tiene que ver Hiroto en todo esto?

¿Padre se pasó con lo que hizo?

¿Realmente puede Ranmaru confiar en todos sus amigos, en especial Takuto?

¿Cómo quedó: bien, mal, terrible, o perfecto para tomatazo?

¿Quieren conty?

Bueno eso es todo, los leere pronto~

_Matta- Ne~_


	5. Detras de la felicidad

En serio, cada vez que entro y veo sus comentarios, me emociono mucho :3 He andado algo deprimida, pues me han pasado múltiples cosas esta y la semana pasada… Pero escribir me desestresa, aparte porque he estado escribiendo otra historia con la que en serio me siento identificada, y por andarle escribiendo se me fue el tiempo para escribir el nuevo cap, Gomen. Pero ya voy por el capitulo 4, cuando escriba el 5 lo subo. Lo prometo.

Y se que andan con dudas por los avances que puse (hasta yo quedé en duda ¬¬), pero ya verán cómo quedará todo ^^

**Diana Master~ **Me encanta que a la gente le encanté! Y gracias por responder mis preguntas, casi nadie las contesta. Sobre Hiroto, creeme muy pronto sabras que hace en el fic, aunque tiene que ver con el dinero. Y claro que Padre merece una lección

**OWO~ **Admito que me demoro mucho, pero tenia algunas cosas que hacer, ahora que ya todo esta mas o menos bien, supongo que tendré tiempo de actualizar a la semana

Aquí va el cap, aunque la verdad sufrí un poco mientras lo escribía. Soy muy sentimental, hasta con lo que escribo o dibujo

~~~o~~~o~~~

Los seis estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Ranmaru entre Takuto y Tenma, que lo abrazaba como para que no se vuelva a escapar de ellos. Al lado de Tenma estaba Kyousuke, quien lo miraba enternecido. Enfrente estaban Kariya y Hikaru.

El peli-rosa miraba sus manos, que se encontraban en su regazo. El tiempo realmente había sido mucho, y ahora que realmente creía que eran ellos se sentía nervioso; no quería decepcionarlos, aunque creía que era imposible – _Estas ropas me hacen ver mal, mi actitud es diferente, y tras de eso rechazé a Tenma y Takuto al principio, no sería raro si me odiaran_ – Pensaba entristecido. Realmente su confianza se había ido, tal como su dulce infancia.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo y queremos oir tu voz – Habló, para nada impaciente Masaki. Su sempai por fin estaba enfrente de él y eso le encantaba. Pero ya nada era igual, todos pasaron por algo para llegar hasta donde están ahora. Aunque a Ranmaru y Tenma les tocó mas duro que a los demás

-N-No es nada… es solo que – Aun miraba sus manos, subió un poco su vista y pudo ver los brazos del castañito abrazarle. Sonrió en sus adentros.- Se que se arrepienten de buscarme, después de verme.

Hubo un silencio. Nadie se esperaba que dijera tal cosa. Kariya frunció el ceño, pero luego se relajó al sentir la mano de Hikaru en su mano izquierda y verle negar suavemente con la cabeza. Tenía razón, esa reacción por parte del oji-cyan era comprensible

-No digas tonterías – Habló el peli-gris mientras posaba su mano en una de las de Ranmaru, éste alzó la vista y vió su tranquilizadora noticia.- Verte ha alegrado nuestras vidas, tu eres mi fuerza y mi corazón. Tal vez sólo fuéramos niños, pero se que tu te sientes como yo. Eres lo mas importante en mi vida.

El peli-rosa se sorprendió ¿Realmente despertaba eso en Takuto? Ranmaru siempre pensaba en él, pero no creía que realmente le importara a su querido peli-gris. Unas inocentes lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

-Realmente no lo entiendes, pero hemos pasado mucho por ti.- Hablaba Kyousuke con una sonrisa en su rostro. El no era alguien muy emocional, pero se trataba de quién se sacrificó por todos. Realmente merecía la pena.- Y volveríamos a pasar por lo mismo.

Ranmaru no se lo creía, ése mismo chico que le decía tales cosas era el mismo chico frío y que se alegraba pocas veces. Otras lágrimas salieron. Tenma lo abrazó más fuerte, como diciendo "te protegeremos".

-Gracias, gracias por venir por mi – Limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras sonreía. Esa sonrisa tan feliz, era la verdadera sonrisa de Ranmaru, y no la falsa que le mostraba a su "Padre".

~~~o~~~o~~~

-¿Y cómo se encuentra tu madre? – Preguntaba el peli-gris al peli-rosa. Ya había sonado la campana para entrar a clases, pero había pocas personas dentro. Ambos estaban sentados en sus respectivas sillas y hablaban un poco, aunque Ranmaru siguiera algo nervioso, tímido y mirando hacia abajo. Tambien habían unas cuantas chicas que miraban a Takuto con ojos en forma de corazón, y a Ranmaru con odio y envidia. Pero ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a eso-

-P-Pues está bien, ella es la única que mi ayuda con esa bestia – Dijo lo último con algo de rencor – Aunque debo admitir que el director me ha ayudado un poco.

-Si, él fue el que nos dijo que no te molestáramos… Espera un momento – Se dio cuenta de algo realmente importante y también muy obvio – ¿eso significa que siempre te andan molestando?

El peli-rosa volvió a bajar la cabeza.- Si, a diario – alzó un poco la mirada y notó la enojada expresión que traía Shindou en su rostro, parecía que le había molestado esa comentario.- P-Pero no te preocupes. Y-Ya me acostumbré. Asi que no es nada

-¡¿Cómo que ya te acostumbraste?! Eso es todavía peor – Habló alterado Shindou. Eso era completamente inaceptable.- Hay que ponerlos en su sitio. Dime ¿quienes son?

El peli-rosa se asustó un poco, por su mirada parecía que no mentía. Y si los demás se enteraban se pondría peor todo. Asi que suspiró y con su mejor sonrisa que pudo hacer dijo – A mi no me importa, todo mi esfuerzo es por ayudar a todos. No importa cómo me traten, yo los seguiré cuidando si tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo. Ademas, no te preocupes por eso, yo ya soy feliz con ustedes aquí, no importa lo que digan otros.

El peli-gris no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojó. Eran muy bellas esas palabras – Parece que de verdad ama ayudar a todos, que alma mas pura – Tambien le sonrió y siguieron hablando

_-Siempre pude soportarlo todo por pensar en ustedes, por pensar en ti… Takuto _– Pensaba Ranmaru sonriente

~~~o~~~o~~~

Ya había terminado la jornada escolar y todos se disponían a irse de sus casas, era muy tarde y ya podía verse cómo se ocultaba el sol. Los chicos le dijeron a Ranmaru que lo llevarían a su casa en limosina, en lugar de que fuera caminando como siempre hacia su cabaña. El peli-rosa aceptó con la condición de que lo dejaran a una distancia considerable para que el monstruo no lo viera. Y asi fue, todos se fueron, dejando a Ranmaru cerca de los arboles de entrada, puesto que la cabaña quedaba dentro de un pequeño bosque.

Todo iba bien, Ranmaru caminaba feliz de la vida –_Olvidé preguntarles ¿Cómo me encontraron? Mmm supongo que se los puedo preguntar mañana_ – Pensaba algo distraído. De repente sintió como lo tomaban de ambos brazos y lo tiraban al suelo. Quedando tendido con sus brazos y piernas abiertos. Pensó en moverse, pues sólo era un hombre, tal vez podría hacer lago. Pero fue inútil cuando salieron otros 4 de entre los arboles

-¿¡Qué hacen!? ¡Suéltenme! – Exclamaba el peli-rosa mientras era sujetado por varios hombres. El que parecía ser el jefe se puso frente a él con una mirada nada santa.

-No te resistas es inevitable – Tomaba sus ropas y comenzaba a tirarlas lejos – Mmm, con toda esa ropa te ves algo extraño, pero debajo de ella no esta nada mal – Se relamía sus labios mientras miraba divertido la expresión de miedo y asco del oji-cyan.- Traigan las cuerdas. Llegó la hora de divertirse.

Algunos hombres fueron a buscar dichas cuerdas, mientras los demás se quedaban viendo al peli-rosa. El jefe le había quitado la parte de arriba de ese horrible traje, y sólo se podía ver un pequeño short negro que llevaba y una pequeña camisilla blanca, algo ajustada. Soltaron su cabello para dar una mejor visión.

-Jefe, no puedo creer que en realidad sea asi – Decía el que sujetaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza. Entonces comenzó a rozar sus manos en los brazos de Ranmaru, provocándole un escalofrio.- No esperemos las cuerdas, hagamoslo rapido~

-No me hagan nada. ¡No se atrevan a hacerme nada! – Gritó ya que era la última opción que le quedaba. Eran muy fuertes para él solo

-Jaja, tras de eso nos salió atrevido y salvaje. Me gusta~- Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la boca al peli-rosa.

Ahora si no había escapatoria. Los tipos miraban a Ranmaru con ganas de tirárselo ahí mismo, y esperaban unas cuerdas. Debía ser para amarrarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Chicos, trajimos las cuerdas – Mencionó uno de los hombres muy alegre que venía corriendo a su dirección. El rostro de Ranmaru palideció, trató de gritar nuevamente, pero ahora era imposible por el pañuelo.

-¡_TAKUTO!_ – fue lo que trató de decir, pero no se entendió nada

~~~o~~~o~~~

-Jefe, parece que aun no se queda quieto – Ya lo habían amarrado a un árbol y le habían quitado la camisilla y el short, dejándolo sólo en ropa interior

-Imagino que quieres saber por qué te hacemos esto, no? – Recibió un asentimiento de la cabeza por parte de un muy temeroso peli-rosa. Ya le habían quitado casi todo y se estaban preparando para hacerle… eso

-Alguien lo pidió, asi que quédate tranquilito – Las muñecas del peli-rosa ya estaban adoloridas por tratar de soltarse de ese amarre de cuerdas, y también podía sentir el frío de la noche por su desnudo torso. Sabía que era inútil resistirse mientras estuviera amarrado y con cincos hombres delante, pero aún asi quería luchar, eso le dijo Takuto…

Esperen un momento, ¿Alguien lo pidió? Debió haber sido esa bestia… otra vez. Sólo debía esperar pacientemente a que volviera

-Oh, te has quedado calmadito. Significa que sabias que Shindou Takuto te mandaría a hacer esto – Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso no podía ser cierto.

_Es imposible, definitivamente es un error. Se podía confiar en él, o no? No, no, si se podía confiar. Todo eso era mentira, debio ser la bestia_ – Pensaba algo intranquilo Ranmaru, en cuanto escuchó ese nombre salir de la boca del abusador.

-Bueno, chicos. Es hora de empezar.

_-El monstruo vendrá en cualquier momento. Nunca me pasa nada, solo es para que odie a los humanos. El provoco todo. No dejará que nada me pase._

~~~o~~~o~~~

El jefe mordía el cuello del peli-rosa, mientras otro mordía y pasaba su mano con lujuria por sus piernas. Otro comenzaba a bajar la ropa interior del peli-rosa. Este último se asustaba, nunca habían llegado tan lejos en todos sus intentos de abusar de él, y habían sido varios a causa del monstruo. Pero ahora nadie hacia nada. Le empezaban a salir marcas.

-Mira, jefe. Quiero darle justo ahí – Abrió las piernas de Ranmaru y apuntó a su virgen entrada.

_-¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Deben estar bromeando!_ – Pensaba el peli-rosa al notar que todos veían en la misma dirección. El jefe también vió y sonrió, dejando de lado el cuello marcado de Ranmaru.

-Recuerden que, el jefe va primero – Todos sonrieron y comenzaron a abrir las piernas de Ranmaru, mientras el jefe empezaba a bajar su pantalón.

_-No, por favor,no… ¡Ayuda_! – Lloraba Ranmaru. En ese momento se oyó una sirena de una auto de policía. Todos los abusadores se asustaron. El jefe se subió sus pantalones

-Tsk, estábamos tan cerca – El resto de los hombres recogían sus cosas para marcharse cuanto antes de ahí. Esa debía ser un auto patrullando la zona, asi que en cualquier momento podrían verlos. Era mejor huir. El jefe tomó el mentón de Ranmaru y con su lengua secó las lagrimas del peli-rosa, a lo que inmediatamente puso mueca de asco – Esto se acaba aquí… Por ahora

Y asi todos se fueron, dejando tirado en el suelo, al pobre y triste Ranmaru. La bestia nunca vino, asi que realmente fue Takuto, eh?

Los policías que rondaban lo vieron e inmediatamente se movilizaron. Le quitaron las cuerdas de sus muñecos y también lo que le tapaba su boca. Buscaron una manta para taparlo del frío de la noche. Llamaron al teléfono de su madre, la cual llegó inmediatamente junto a un hombre en saco. El cual era el monstruo disfrazado. Lo ayudaron y llevaron a la cabaña, allí se baño con ayuda de su madre, ya que aún estaba en shock. Cuando llegara, quería contarle a su amdre que ese era el día mas feliz de su vida; pero ahora hubiese querido que nada hubiese ocurrido, nada

No quería contarle a su madre, ella ya estaba muy preocupada por él como para contarle quién lo había comprado. Comenzaba a llorar mientras era consolado por su madre. Al terminar fue hacia su habitación ya que quería recostarse un poco. Sus lagrimas volvieron a salir

-_Yo confié en ustedes. Yo confié en ti, Takuto. Soy un estúpido. Esperé 5 años… para nada. Maldigo mi suerte_ – Susurró, mientras por tanto llanto se quedaba dormido.

~~~o~~~o~~~

El monstruo se había pegado a la puerta para escuchar lo que había dicho su querido Ran, y una sonrisa salió por su rostro.

-La verdad es que me molesta que otros asquerosos humanos te toquen, pero estoy seguro que con esto los odiaras, odiaras a los humanos y a todos los que vinieron por ti – Se retiró un poco del pasillo, dirigiéndose a su propia habitación – Lo siento, Ran. Lo hago por tu bien.- Seguia sonriendo maliciosamente

~~~o~~~o~~~

Caminaba hacia la escuela, no tenía ganas de ir, pero no debía preocupar a su madre. No tenia que preocuparse por las marcas ya que esos trajes que debía usar tapaban su cuello lo suficiente.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se levantaba con ese ánimo. Cada día era tortuoso, pero ese día era el peor, ahora definitivamente no podía confiar. Antes tenía al menos la promesa y las palabras de Takuto, pero ahora no tenía nada. ¿Acaso sólo lo usaban?. Sumergido en sus pensamientos y con un gran deje de tristeza sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteó un poco su cara y vió allí a la razón de sus problemas… Shindou Takuto

-Hola, Ranmaru. ¿Qué tal amaneciste? – Preguntó sonriente  
-A-Alejate de mi – Decía el peli-rosa muy asustado, apartándose de Takuto, dejándolo sorprendido

-¿Por qué me temes? Ya te dije que estamos de tu parte – Le preguntó dolido. Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-Sabía que no debía confiar, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo como para que todo sea tan color de rosa de un día para otro. – Apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos, mientras Takuto trataba de acercarse para lograr entender qué pasaba

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Llegó Tenma con Kariya y vieron la escena  
- Ustedes también, Alejense, por favor. Nunca debí confiar – Se aleja corriendo

-¡¿Qué pasó? ¿Le hiciste algo?! – Habló Masaki tomando al peli-gris por el cuello de su elegante camisa. Estaba enojado, su sempai huia de ellos

-Yo no le hice nada – Decía Takuto sin siquiera sentir el enojo del peli-azul, viendo como Ranmaru corria dejando lagrimas a su paso. Su corazón se rompió, le causaba miedo? Masaki inmediatamente entendió, y lo soltó. Se notaba la tristeza en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! Hay que ir a buscarlo, ya se desapareció – Gritaba el castaño para que ambos prestaran atención, a lo cual reaccionaron inmediatamente.- Takuto-san, tu siempre sabes dónde encontrarlo, por favor dinos donde podríamos ir.

-Claro, debemos ir a los lugares en los que normalmente no habría nadie – Hablaba serio Takuto, trataban de seguir con la vista a Ranmaru, pero lo único que lograron ver fue que entró a la escuela.

-Perfecto, yo llamo a Hikaru y a Tsurugi para que se apresuren. No entiendo por qué tardan tanto – Los tres que se encontraron con el peli-rosa iban mas temprano que los otros dos. Al peli-azul lo que realmente le molestaba era que Hikaru no se hubiese ido con él, y que le tocase ir con el otro peli-azul. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso sino en Ranmaru.

El peli-gris les dio una lista posible de los lugares donde estaría el peli-rosa. Los otros dos llegaron rápido y se dispusieron inmediatamente a buscar. Esta vez, todos se dividieron

~~~o~~~o~~~

El peli-rosa sabía que no podía ir a cualquier lugar, porque Takuto podría encontrarlo en cualquier lugar, y no quería que eso pasara. Entonces esta vez decidió ir a un lugar que él no hubiese pensado ir. Fue a la azotea de la escuela, algo peligroso ya que no tenía rejas. Perfecto

~~~o~~~o~~~

Apenas era su segundo día de clases y ya habían faltado los 5 por estar buscando a Ranmaru, habían pasado ya las 2 primeras horas y en ningún lugar que les decía Takuto lograban hallarlo. Pero seguían buscando, debían saber por qué se puso asi de repente.

-Ya me cansé de buscar en lugares raros – Decía Tenma mientras revisaba el armario del conserje del segundo piso – Ahora buscaré donde yo quiera.- Puso su mano en su barbilla en pose de pensar. Se veía muy infantil y adorable.- Me pondré a buscar por el patio.

Dio marcha por el patio y se puso a buscar sus alrededores, luego miró al cielo.- Por favor, ayúdenme a encontrar a Ran.- Parecia hablarle a alguien que estaba en el cielo. Y por estar mirando hacia arriba, vió una cabellera peli-rosa en la azotea. – ¡Bingo! – Dijo alegre mientras corría hacia la azotea.

Al llegar, pudo ver a Ranmaru sentado en el borde con las piernas afuera, se notaba que había llorado mucho.

-¿Ran? – Llegó Tenma a la azotea. Por lo inesperado que fue eso, Ranmaru volteó mal y, ya que se encontraba en el borde de la azotea sin seguridad, perdió el equilibrio. Provocando que su cuerpo se balanceara, cayendo y agarrándose del borde.- ¡Ran!

~~~o~~~o~~~

¿Y qué tal? Se que hubo de todo en este capítulo y que además no agregué una parte del adelanto, pero me pareció que ya era demasiado largo, asi que eso quedará para el próximo capítulo~ Ahora les dejo mis preguntas:

¿Qué opinan de los abusadores que le hicieron tal cosa a Ranmaru?

¿Ranmaru es egoísta o muy noble?

¿Qué hará Tenma para salvar a Ranmaru?

¿Cómo poder hacer que Ranmaru confie otra vez en ellos?

¿Qué opinan de "Padre"?

¿Merece algun comentario?

¿Desean conty?

Bien, es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Matta-Ne~


End file.
